


Why Not Me ?

by tigragrece



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: All Star Game, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place before the All Star Game, where Nicklas was not in the list for the  All Star Game, he was a little angry but Ovi help him to be better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Not Me ?

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea of fanfic since a long moment it's was in my draft since the all star game.  
> And now since i'm in holiday i can publish it.
> 
> The work was not read by a beta and English is not my native language.
> 
> Edit : Decided it's was time to put it under my name this story and not be in Anonymous

I was angry that I was not in the list one more time for the All Star Games.  I just didn't understand why I was not in the list. Especially since our season is good with the Caps and I have done some good things with Ovi.  
I think that my no selection will rest a mystery.

When Ovi has seen me in this mood, he takes me in my arms and he tells me "You can hit me if you want to feel better."

Sometimes when we were angry, it's happening that I hit his torso, but most of times we had sex where sometimes the fight was about who will be on top.  
This time, I have kissed him and this was sweet and was about comfort.

Then he tells me after " I love you no matter what happen, and for me you are the best. That you are in the list or not, you are the best at my side. So don't give up because of all of this"

"Yes, I know..."

"Then the best is also that you have to rest and that you are in a good shape at my return and that we could show at everyone that the team is in a good shape and that we can go in the playoffs"

"Yes, I think you are right"

"I know" and he was laughing.

I pinch him, then we kissed and I said to him, "I love you"

**END**


End file.
